


Further Away

by Lidsworth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan works with the Agri Corps, Qui-Gon Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 04:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13733547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: Cody had only heard rumors about Qui-Gon’s former Padawan. Only knew that years ago,  the General had been downright disappointed in him,  and had since then avoided all questions or topics involving the Jedi turned farmer. Though Cody supposes it will be hard to ignore him now, considering they’ve managed to crash land on his planet home of the Agri Corps.(Qui-Gon chose Anakin. And Obi-Wan, unprepared for Knighthood, joined the Agri Corps. Qui-Gon never took it well, and Obi-Wan never forgave him).





	Further Away

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved in my drafts for a while now :D I want to start incorporating Qui-Gon into my fics, and working more on his relationship with Obi-Wan. And then I'm just trying to rewrite Anakin completely, and build on his positive traits. And then again, I just love Cody, and want to write more of his relationship with Obi-Wan, but in an AU verse.  
> Check out my tumblr, inkstranger :D 
> 
> Also i'm my own bet so beware any mistakes!

“We should be fine Cody,” Anakin shouted over the sound short circuits and bursting pipes, pulling himself from the wreckage with the last bit of medical supplies on his back. The young Jedi stood atop of what was left of their ship, scanning the area as best as he could given the wooded geography, “There should be a temple near here.” 

 

They’d been shot down by separatist, and while they had managed to take down the offending droids, they’d crash landed directly after. Lucky for them (according to Anakin, at least. Whose  judgement was questionable at best), they’d landed on a remote--but populated planet, home of the Agri-corps. 

 

The clone commander didn’t know much about the Agri-Corps, only that they were a group of Jedi that had dedicated their entire existence to farming. 

  
However, Cody had yet to see this  ‘temple’ that Anakin had assured him about, and grew weary with every passing second that  his visor was met with another tree. Scattered around them were their remaining men, and while Cody had made camp with the injured before, if there was a possibility they could seek refuge in a secure shelter, he’d take it in a heartbeat. 

 

“You won’t find a temple, Commander,” Cody went rigid at the sound of his general’s voice, partly out of respect, and partly because the man had a way of sneaking up on him, “It’s nothing but farmers here.” 

 

“Yeah, but they’re Jedi still, and it  _ is  _ a temple,” Anakin corrected his master, hopping off of the ship and in between he and Cody. 

  
“Hardly so,” Qui-Gon responded, Cody catching the slight bitterness in his tone. Anakin crossed his arms, clearly irritated by his Master’s reply, and only rolled his eyes when Qui-Gon began his trek away from the wreckage site.  

  
“We’ll need to find them before sundown,” Anakin stated as he fell into step with Master Jinn, “regardless of how you feel about this. The woods aren’t safe for those of us who’re injured.”

 

Anakin had made a very valid point, one that Cody had attempted to make to his general before he’d vanished into the woods and declared camp 10 minutes later. Ever since they’d been assigned a position above this planet, General Jinn had been acting uncharacteristically strange. 

  
He had his moments, of course, his moments of distance, stoicism, and irrationality, but none that had potentially endangered his men. None like this. 

 

“Cody,” Qui-Gon called behind him, seemingly ignoring Anakin’s growing complaints, “Will the woods suffice for a proper campsite tonight?” 

 

“I’m afraid not, Sir,” Cody stepped closer, keeping a steady stride with his general, “We’re not familiar with the wildlife of this planet, nor are we with the weather. If there’s a chance that there are Jedi here who can offer us shelter and medical attention, then we’d be fools not to take it.” 

 

“Honest as always, Cody,” Qui-Gon shook his head, a half smile crawling into the shadow of his face, “Let’s move out then.”  

 

\---

 

The walk wasn’t very long. Anakin seemed to lead them with more enthusiasm than Cody had thought possible , considering that  the recent turn of the war had everyone in the Republic under the weather. Qui-Gon lingered in the background, helping the wounded, and ensuring that no one got left behind. 

 

Ahead of Cody, Anakin chatted with members of the 501st, his enthusiasm seemingly rubbing off on them.    
  
Cody was glad for it too, it was nice to hear everyone laughing again--well at least Anakin and his men. Though it was almost impossible to ignore Qui-Gon’s looming energy, which seemed to linger and  draw the joy out of everything it touched. 

 

“General,” Cody called over his shoulder, “You’re doing  that...thing again.” 

  
Immediately, the imminent sensation of despair seemed to lift from Cody’s body, and judging by the collective sigh behind him, it had been the same for his men. 

  
“Sorry Cody,” Qui-Gon called from his position, “Just lost in old thoughts, that’s all.”

 

Before Cody could questions his general, the group came to a halt, and they stood before a clearing in the forest.

 

From what Cody could see, it appeared to be a long, seemingly endless stretch of farmland. 

Or at least  that’s what the front of the establishment appeared to be. Just long stretches of farmland, farmland being tended to be...Jedi? 

  
Cody would have tilted his head had it been appropriate for a first officer, though it  appeared his men had done that for him, and then some, voicing their concerns amongst one another. He couldn’t blame them, it was so strange to see so many Jedi not commanding troops. 

 

“Sir?” Cody inquired behind him, again, “These are Jedi?” 

 

Before Qui-Gon could answer, Anakin had broken from the group, and ran full speed down one of the rows, with all  the enthusiasm of a puppy just being let outside for the morning.  

  
“General Skywalker, slow down!” Rex called after him, his General’s mad sprint promoting Rex to do the same, followed by a few more members from the torrent company. Cody had to hold his hand up in order to stop a chain reaction from occuring. However, the commander did increase his pace, not wanting to lose the others through the never ending farmland. 

 

Now deep into the greenery, apologizing and bypassing Jedi--Jedi who seemed to be too oblivious, or too unconcerned about the Clones for Cody’s liking, he’d manage to catch up to Anakin, just before the young man rounded another corner. 

 

Then there was an “oomph” a few feet away, and a sound as if someone had just been knocked onto the ground.

  
“General Skywalker!” Cody called, rounding the corner  as quickly as he could. 

 

“General Skywalker, is everything--” 

 

Cody stopped speaking when his eyes settled on the scene before him. As he thought, Anakin had thrown his entire body on someone, knocking him to the ground. Beneath him the man struggled to stand, but Anakin’s death embrace seemed to prevent him from doing so. 

 

“General Skywalker, I think you’re suffocating him,” called Rex, who’d too managed to catch up to  his general.

 

Quickly, Anakin scrambled to his feet, helping the shorter man to his feet, patting him down, and then pulling him yet into  _ another  _ embrace. Rex rolled his eyes, and Cody withheld a chuckle. 

 

“Anakin, I believe you’re friend already told you that you were suffocating me,” Called the man, wiggling his hands in between he and the taller Jedi, and pushing him away just slightly. 

 

“Sorry Obi-Wan!” Anakin stepped back as if he’d been burned, though he could not hide the ear-to-ear smile plastered all over his face, “I just missed you a lot.” 

 

“I’ve missed you too Anakin,” the shorter man, Obi-Wan responded sincerely. His blue eyes took in the younger man’s appearance, starting from his feet, all the way to his head, and his gaze softened just slightly. 

 

“You’ve gotten so tall,” Obi-Wan spoke softly, more to himself than anyone, “I’ve missed so much time, haven’t I?”    
  


He continued to suck in Anakin’s appearance like a dry sponge, pale  eyes absorbing every inch of the man. It was sad almost, like a thirsty dog drinking water for the first time in days, like if he let go, he’d die. Anakin wasn’t much different, placing his hand on the other man’s shoulder, fighting the urge to pull him into another bone constricting hug. 

  
Though Obi-Wan beat him to it, gently pulling Anakin into downward into a tender embrace . 

 

And the he’d manipulated the air (it had to have been him, because Anakin had not reached that skill level yet)--unintentionally of course, but he’d manipulated it nonetheless. Cody shuddered, recognizing it to be the same accidental technique Qui-Gon used whenever he’d gotten in one of his moods. And if this man was anything like Qui-Gon, than he was very,  _ very  _ sad. 

 

It was odd, almost, how similar their energies were. 

  
Rex eyed the situation wearily, his amber eyes flashing briefly between the two men, then to Cody. It was no wonder, the energy was getting to him too, and then there was the strange situation in general. 

 

Cody gave Rex the,  _ we’ll talk later,  _ look, before turning on his heel to go find Qui-Gon. Only, Qui-Gon had found Cody first, his unannounced presence causing the Commander to stumble, armour and weapons clanking at once. 

 

Immediately, all  _ three  _ Jedi extended their arms, cushioning and halting Cody’s fall middair. It would have been quite comical, had Qui-Gon’s own tension not morphed with Obi-Wan’s remorse. And then, Cody never liked the feeling of being suspended in midair, especially not by an invisible Force.

 

Sensing his dismay, the Jedi gently placed Cody on the ground. 

 

The brief interruption had forced Obi-Wan to break his hug off with Anakin, and instead, he stood facing Qui-Gon, his face unreadable. They stayed silent for some time,  _ all  _ of them. Rex by Anakin, Anakin tight lipped, Cody on the ground, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in a tense standoff. 

 

“At least you remembered some of my teachings,” the older man said darkly, as one who spoke to a hopeless student, “Not that they got you anywhere.” 

  
“They would have seen me dead, Master Jinn,” Obi-Wan responded calmly, through what anger he removed from his tone hanging in the air. 

 

“Anakin, Cody, Rex,” Qui-Gon ignored the response, though his eyes stayed trained on Obi-Wan, “We need to tend to the wounded. Some of the Jedi have already taken them in. We’ll discuss lodging with the head Master here.” 

 

“That’s...that’s great,” Anakin responded, and clearing his throat, looking between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, “You know where we could find them.”   
  


“They told me to come back here,” Qui-Gon replied, full attention on Anakin, “Though I was hoping you’d have more luck than I did.” 

  
“You needn’t look  any further then,” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, a smug smile appearing on his face. 

Rex sighed, Anakin was caught in between an awkward smile and terrified frown, Qui-Gon groaned, and Cody rolled his eyes. 

 

“Master Kellen died years ago,  and I was made Master of this establishment. Of course, you wouldn’t know that, Master Jinn. But let us go inside and sit down, we have much to discuss, and I’m sure we have a  _ lot  _ of catching up to do. All of us.” 

 

He turned swiftly, a mess of thick robes swirling behind him. Anakin wasted no time in following the shorter man, Rex on his heel. 

 

“This is going to be interesting.” Cody grumbled, following his friends before they vanished in the bush, because Obi-Wan was  _ not  _ slowing down for any of them.    
  



End file.
